


Ezüst juhar

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Herceg [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kimaradt jelenet A kis herceg c. ficemből.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezüst juhar

Volt a palota udvarán egy ezüst juharfa. Ajándék volt, amit több évtizede kapott a császári család egy amerikai nagykövettől, még csemete korában. Az akkor még kis fa ma már igencsak terebélyes volt, és a kertészek kénytelenek voltak minden a szomszédságában élő fát és bokrot arrébbültetni, hiszen a gyorsan növekvő juhar kitakarta volna előlük a fényt.

Akira gyerekkorában félt ettől a fától. Annyira hatalmas lombkoronája volt, hogy valahányszor az árnyékába került, úgy érezte, mintha egy szörnyeteg magasodna fölé, ami akármelyik pillanatban megehetné őt.

Ám az utóbbi időben megkedvelte ezt a fát. Olyannyira, hogy szinte minden szabad percét alatta töltötte. Nem csoda, hiszen Aoi is szerette ezt a helyet, szabadidejében általában itt ült könyvvel a kezében vagy a laptopjával az ölében. Fülhallgatót dugott a fülébe, hogy teljes mértékben ki tudja zárni a külvilágot, egészen bezárkózott, még a testtartása is azt üzente ilyenkor a világnak: hagyjatok békén.

Azonban egy valaki mégis akadt, akit közel engedett magához még ezekben a percekben is, és az - nem meglepő módon - Akira volt. Az ifjú császár ilyenkor mellé telepedett, az ujjaik összeértek, olyan közel, de mégsem szóltak egymáshoz. Ezek a csend percei voltak, melyeket szerettek mindketten kiélvezni, hiszen életük egyébként minden volt, csak nyugalmas nem.

Akira szerette volna az idősebb férfi ölébe hajtani a fejét, Aoi pedig szerette volna a fiú haját simogatni, de mindketten visszafogták magukat. A kapcsolatukat nem tehették közhírré, diszkrétnek kellett lenniük, még egy lopott puszit sem engedhettek meg maguknak, csakis akkor, amikor szobájuk magányában más nem láthatta.

Ők mégis szerettek az ezüst juhar alatt ülni egymás mellett, és nem gondolni a napi teendőkre, s bár egymáshoz nem érhettek, a szívük mégis simogatta a másikét.


End file.
